


Unbroken

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Season/Series 03, episode 3x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity returns to the Foundry, breaking down at the loss of Oliver, someone finds her, and she realizes that maybe not all hope is lost after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Everyone still hanging in there? Tonight’s episode was rough, I know...and I honestly wasn’t sure what to do at first, but then I saw the gif of Felicity breaking down in the Foundry and I had this idea. Thanks to anthfan for looking it over for me!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! As always, I love to know what you think so leave me a note or drop me a message! Thanks so much for your support!
> 
> 3x21 SPOILERS!

The broken glass crunched under her feet as she made her way into the darkened Foundry.  The place that once had been their home.

Home.

She didn’t know where that was anymore.  She felt almost as adrift as she had her whole life.

It wasn’t until he was gone again that she realized somehow Oliver had become her home.

It was their night in Nanda Parbat, when she’d fallen asleep in his arms when she’d felt more at peace than she ever had in her entire life.  He’d somehow gathered all the broken shards of her heart that had been torn apart by her father, by Cooper, by her mother and put them all back together when she wasn’t even looking.

She remembered the way his lips had lingered over her heart, his breath ghosting over her left breast.  He’d traced a pattern there with one calloused finger and then with his tongue, as if somehow invisibly marking her.

She’d meant to ask him what he’d drawn but then his hand had found her center and all rational thought had flown from her mind.

Her body ached for his touch, to feel the safety and security of his arms around her once more.

She dreamed of him.  Every morning, she woke, the warm press of his skin lingering against her own until the last vestiges of sleep ebbed and she was left bereft and cold, alone in her bed.

Morning and nights were the hardest.  Getting up was even harder.  Facing each day knowing he was out there gave her some hope.

But now...she’d seen him.  Seen his stoic face, the hard glint of his eyes.

There’d been a moment when she thought she saw a glimpse of something deep behind the blue, but it was gone before she could hold on to it or pull it back from under the darkness it had receded.

She slumped into a chair, her eyes searching the room until she found her chair, overturned, arm broken off as it lay on the concrete floor.  The one he’d bought for her after only a week working for him.

 _Her_ chair.   _His_ case.   _Their home_.

It was all gone.  Gone with him.

The tears came then, wave after wave they crested to the surface after so long of swallowing them down, burying them in order to survive and face the next morning.

But now...he was gone.  Gone from her.

She’d thought she knew heartbreak when she thought he’d died in Nanda Parbat months ago.  

But this...this was a heartache that shook her entire body, that seemed to dig out a whole in her chest and all that was left was a gaping wound where her heart should be.

Her soft cries echoed off the walls, walls that used to make her feel safe and whole, that now only reminded her of all she had lost.

Each sob tore through her harder than the next and it wasn’t until she heard the crunch of glass beneath a boot that she bolted up right.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the sound.  No one was supposed to be here...it was night and she was alone in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the Glades.

Another crunch and she picked up the closest thing she could find, one of Oliver’s arrowheads.

When he stepped into the small shaft of light, her heart stopped, tripped over itself, before starting again.

“Felicity…”

His voice was no more than a whisper but it rushed over her, soothing her frayed emotions, a balm to her heavy and broken heart.  She would know and heed that voice anywhere.

Oliver stood before her, shrouded in black, ever the imposing figure.  Slowly, he lowered his hood, his eyes finding hers.

She gasped, the arrowhead slipping from her fingertips and dropping to the ground as his gaze found hers.

It was him.  Oliver.   _Her Oliver_.

Gone were the hard edges and blank look, replaced by the soft gaze that he often wore around her.  The light was back in his eyes, although she could see the pain he’d endured, and she inhaled sharply wishing she could take it all upon herself.

His name fell from her lips and he visibly responded, blinking - once, twice - .before his eyelids fluttered closed as he let her voice wash over him, and then she was running, crossing the few yards between them.

He caught her effortlessly, burying her face into the crook of his neck.  Underneath the damp smell of the unfamiliar leather, she found his scent, woodsy with that hint of spice.

With one hand around her waist, he lifted the other to her hair, cupping the back of her neck as he turned his face into hers, and she felt the tears - his tears - on her cheek.

“You’re here,” she breathed, still trying to come to terms with it.  “It’s you.”

“I’m here,” he answered softly, his voice hoarse with emotion.  “It’s me.”

“I knew he couldn’t break you,” she said, her voice muffled against the leather of his coat, “But when I saw you on that rooftop...you barely looked at me…”

Both hands came up to cup her face, lifting it from where it rested against the crook of his neck.  

“If I had looked at you, I would have broken,” he whispered, his forehead brushing hers.  “They have to think I’ve changed...they have to think I’m different…I have to earn Ra’s trust…”

“You have a plan,” she cried, almost relieved as his lips ghosted over hers and she gasped, lifting on her toes.

“As I watched you walk away from me, there was only one thing I kept thinking,” he confessed, their breath mingling as both of them clung to each other.  “That I had to get back to you.  That I would get back to you, back to my family, my home.”

Fresh tears tracked down her cheeks as her eyes fluttered closed and his lips dipped down and captured hers.

Her fingers dug into the back of his neck, pulling him farther into her, holding on to him as if she was afraid he would disappear from her life once again.

His tongue snuck out and traced the seam of her lips, and she moaned, opening to him as his hands slid down her back, over her ass to her thighs and he lifted.

Her arms locked around his neck, fingers trailing through the shorter strands of hair that she found as he hoisted her up further.

Three steps and he sat them in her chair, her straddling his lap and she chuckled when she realized how similar this situation was to how things had happened in Nanda Parbat.

“I missed that sound,” he rasped as he broke away from her lips and then trailed a path of kisses over her jaw to her neck.  “I missed you.”

She swallowed over the lump in her throat, breathing out harshly as she held back the sob.  

He lifted his head at the motion, concern blooming in his blue eyes - eyes full of life and love - the eyes she dreamed of whenever she fell asleep at night.

“Hey,” he shushed her. pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.  “It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “I know.  I’m not losing you again.  I meant what I said.  I can’t...I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” he vowed, leaning his forehead against hers once more.  “Because I can’t lose you either.”

A small smile tugged at her lips and slowly that gaping hole in her chest started to close as she sank further into his embrace.  A part of her wondered if she would wake up alone in her chair or her bed at any minute, but then she heard the reassuring beat of his heart beneath her head.  

She never heard that in her dream, and she clung to him, vowing to never let him go again.

Burying her head against his shoulder, they held each other, gathering the strength to face the coming battle, but knowing they would be doing it together.


End file.
